


Round One

by pocketramblr



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Sports Festival, bnha au, hero course kaladin, managment course renarin, sparring match, support course syl!, syls the only one happy with her place lol, they are first years at ua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketramblr/pseuds/pocketramblr
Summary: First Year Kaladin Hearthstone doesn't like heroes. That doesn't mean he doesn't want to be one, though, and the first step is making a splash at the sports festival, espically since he doesn't have a recomendation or accolades to help him.The third event is one on one matches, something his Grav Lash quirk seems perfect for.Of course, one can hardly plan for Support Student Sylphrena Honorono.





	Round One

“You should head to the prep rooms.” Renarin reminded Kaladin, who was sitting against the wall on the stairs between the heroics section and the business section.

Kaladin sighed. “You’ll be heading to the nurses office then?” He asked. “The Stump’ll be waiting for you.” Renarin didn’t protest at the nickname. Kaladin might be the only student in the heroics course- or in all of UA- who didn’t like heroes in general, but not many people liked the school nurse specifically. She was pretty crotchety.

“I’m only supposed to heal major wounds, but yeah, Yashi is probably looking for me.” He stood up with a sigh, offering his free hand to Kal, who took it and stood. In his other hand, he messed with a fidget cube- a special one that Glys, his friend in the support course, had made him.

_[ **Renarin Kholin** : His quirk- **Healing Dreams**. Renarin can heal injuries of others as he initiates physical contact. Both he and the patient fall asleep for one to three minutes, depending on the severity of the wound. While asleep, both share a dream, though only Renarin remembers it after waking up. Wonder what this kid has seen!]_

“Major wounds- don’t forget, your brother is competing now in the second-year stage, so you’ll have something to do.” Kal said sardonically. Renarin sighed, adjusting his glasses.

“I suppose.”

“Who is my first match against?” He asked as they walked.

“Sylphrena, she’s the girl from the support course- I think she’s the only one who made it this far.”

Kal shook his head. “Shallan was talking to another support kid, the one with the pattern head. I think he made it too, and Lopen from general studies did too. Everyone else is in the hero course though.” He paused, trying to remember anything of this ‘Sylphrena’ from the first two rounds but nothing from either the Maze Race or the Dodge Ball Chaos stood out. “So, Sylphrena.”

Renarin shook his head. “I don’t know anything about her or her quirk, and I wouldn’t tell you if I did.”

Kal shrugged, he had expected that.

He did not expect the sight across the field- a petite girl, with blue skin and hair, holding a long silver staff.

“You made that support item?” He asked, intrigued. It seemed far more simple than the tricks and gadgets the other genius kids had brought, but he saw swirling details along it, and knew never to dismiss anything a support kid made- who knew what Navani Kholin was teaching them? On the other hand, it probably meant her quirk wasn’t suited to combat.

She just nodded sweetly- seriously, was this girl actually old enough to be here? She looked like she could be the same age as T-

He shook that thought out of his head, preparing himself, and the referee called “Start!”

Immediately, he lashed her backwards- a simple double lashing to the back wall of the stands.

_[ **Kaladin Hearthstone:** His quirk, **Grav Lash**. He is able to create artificial gravity systems, allowing him to pull things in any direction- including himself! A single lash has the same force as g, and so far he can lash in half, single, and double increments!]_

The girl didn’t panic as she fell backwards- she grinned. And then she vanished, silver staff falling to the ground- he had not lashed that, only her.

He blinked, then saw her- she hadn’t disappeared, just shrunk into a blur of blue light and she was heading right at him. He tried to lash her, but nothing took, and he quickly brought his hands up to block her.

It didn’t work- she went straight through him as if he wasn’t solid at all. Or as if she wasn’t.

Well, that explained why the lashing hadn’t worked.

_[ **Sylphrena Honorono** : Her quirk, **Windspren!** She is able to take the form of a small, translucent sprite and fly around, but while in this form she is intangible!]_

He turned, seeing her floating in the air. In this shape, she appeared to look the same from the waist up, but after that her form shivered into a flowy skirt that swirled around and into a long thin tendril.

“Nice quirk!” She said. “I wonder if the effects last-” and with that, she shifted back to her old form.

The effects did last, and she fell onto Kaladin, knocking him back as she grabbed him. He quickly dropped the lashing and the rolled apart on the field.

Ok, this was going to be harder than he thought.

Sylphrena lunged for her weapon, and he reached for it too, lashing it to his hand. It didn’t come.

“Quirk-resistant material!” She smiled, then lunched at him. He dodged quickly, backing back up to the center of the field. She followed a bit slower, then moved to swing the staff at him again. But she didn’t have any battle training and projected her moves. He ducked, kicked at her legs. She stumbled, quickly backing up. He attacked this time, throwing a jab at her shoulder.

Suddenly, the silver staff shifted, twisting into a circular shield. She punched against it, throwing him back.

He blinked, looking at the weapon as it straightened back out. What else could it do?

He had an idea.

It might be a bad idea.

Most of his fighting ideas were.

He lunged around, feigning another punch to the shoulder, and then dropped the fist, grabbing the staff as she brought it up to shield herself.

She froze for a slit second, and he pulled, taking the weapon.

He twisted his hands, bringing up the staff and hitting her in the side of the head. She stumbled back, blinking, but when he lunged again she shifted into her smaller blue form.

He frowned- she was literally untouchable in this form, but every quirk had a limit, so-

Every quirk.

If this spear was quirk resistant…

He swung it at her, and she dodged. Right, she was faster in this form. But not fast enough, and he continued the barrage until he struck her in the side, knocking her sideways. She flew halfway to the boundary line, and he lashed himself forward for extra speed, swinging again. This time it barely grazed her, but she still flew down.

She transformed back, lunging for the staff, which he pulls back and out of reach as he kickes her legs again.

“Oh come on! At least use the spear or sword mode!” She yelled.

He blinked. Sword mode?

As he thought it, the staff began to twist, compressing into a shorter thicker weapon.

The shock threw him off, and she landed a hit to his stomach. He managed to hold on, wishing for the spear mode instead.

As if in answer, it began to shift again, and he swung- Sylphrena would have hit empty air had it been in sword mode, but as it lengthened, the side of the new, elongated, head struck her in the stomach.

She stumbled back. He took the moment, tossing the weapon behind him, and grabbed her arm. pinning her wouldn’t work if she could turn into her smaller form, but he was close enough to the boundary line now.

He kept going, twisting as hard as he could, throwing her over his shoulder. She fell, one leg a bit over the line.

“Sylphrena Honorono is out of bounds! Match to Kaladin Hearthstone!”

He offered his hand, and she smiled, letting her pull him up.

“You should probably shouldn’t tell opponents how to use your weapon.” He said.

She kept smiling. “yeah, but then you couldn’t show off my new shardmetal tech to the crowd!”

He blinked, surprised. “Shardmetal?” he probably should have guessed, as it was quirk resistant and had a silvery sheen.

“yes- and I could have made it so only I could use it, but I knew I wouldn’t stay in a fight long enough to show it all off myself.” With a flick, the staff flew to her hand as if she had lashed it there. She stumbled a bit at the force, and Kaladin leaned in to catch her.

“Walk me to the nurse’s office?” She asked. He nodded, still stunned, and she leaned on his shoulder as they left the stadium.

“You know, you were pretty good with the staff and spear…” Sylphrena mused. “I could make you one, if you wanted? It’d only work for you.”

“Hmm, maybe.” It would be pretty useful. “How long do you think that would take, Honorono?”

“Call me Syl!” She said cheerfully, before launching into a long-winded speech about possibilities, spearheads, what the ideal weight ratio would be, how to tie it to his lashing fighting style, and many other things.

Kaladin smiled softly, thinking about how Tein used to be the same way. Then, suddenly, he remembered, and the smile fell.

“Hearthstone?” Syl asked, confused, and he realized he had stopped walking.

“Call me Kal.” He says, hoping to distract her. “What were you saying about lashes?”

She smiled again, though this grin looked different that the bright one she had worn the rest of the day. It was a bit too knowing for Kal’s taste, but she obliged and began to rant again as the continued to the nurse’s office.

**Author's Note:**

> yea, of course there is more to renarin's quirk. but its not important to the story so yeah
> 
> syl got in on recommendation, though she didn't really need it.
> 
> kal is salty about heroes (pro hero amaran def let tein die on purpose) but 'if you want something done right you do it yourself' so hes going to go be one lol.
> 
> lopen is in the general course but might get moved into the heroics if he does well here. his quirk is phantom limb- he can shape light to form a arm that he lost, but he can also give that up to shape it into something to boost his leg strength, or wings he can mostly fly with. its versatile, but he wasn't used to using it at the entrance exam bc he only discovered it when he lost his arm three months prior. before that, he assumed he was quirkless.
> 
> idek im stressed about school starting Monday so I wrote this lil oneshot to try to calm down.


End file.
